


Three-Quarters of You

by CheckYourLie (svnwritten)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Baekhyun is a Keeper, Bickering, Fluff and Humor, Gryffindor's Baekhyun, He doesn't play quidditch though, Hogwarts AU, Jongdae is a Chaser, M/M, Mating, Slytherin's Jongdae, Veelas, lots of bickering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svnwritten/pseuds/CheckYourLie
Summary: There are many misconceptions about Veelas’ mating. Baekhyun thinks that perhaps Jongdae being his mate is one of them.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Comments: 51
Kudos: 191
Collections: Wingarbyun Leviosa (Round 1)





	Three-Quarters of You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: #R1-035 written for Wingarbyun Leviosa
> 
> Author’s Note: I had lots of fun with this prompt. Perhaps, it’s one of the best prompts I’ve ever adopted so thank you prompter for throwing this idea! I know that I twisted it a little bit and it’s probably not what you’ve expected but I hope that you will still enjoy it, dear prompter!
> 
> Huge shout-out to the Mods, who was incredibly patient with me! Also, thank you so much for organizing this fic fest! It was my first opportunity to write exos in Hogwarts au! Yey, to new experiences! 
> 
> At last, thank you sooo much to my beta-reader B! She really helped me a lot with errors and mistakes and gave me the confidence to actually post this! 

“Hey, Byun!” yelled someone behind Baekhyun’s back and he felt his shoulders raise in annoyance. He didn’t even have to turn around to recognize that obnoxious tone, that sharpness barely hidden under the thin layer of fake sweetness. “Byun, wait. I have a question for you.”

Baekhyun huffed a sigh and, crossing arms on his chest, turned on his heels. He hated himself for that. It couldn’t possibly end up well - none of Kim Jongdae’s questions were nice, none of them were something Baekhyun wanted to answer. But Jongdae had always had this effect on him which was frankly to be told - incredibly annoying. Baekhyunn was a Veela - three-quarter of a Veela but Veela nonetheless - he should be the one luring people to himself, not the other way around. Not that he’d ever want to lure Kim Jongdae of all people. He didn’t dislike Slytherins per se but Kim Jongdae - the Slytherin’s prefect - was a very rare exception. Baekhyun sighed again.

“What do you want, Kim?” he asked, narrowing his eyes as Jongdae’s smirk deepened. 

“I have a question,” repeated Jongdae, standing right in front of Baekhyun.

“As you mentioned. What do you want me to do? Congratulate you on forming a coherent sentence?” Baekhyun rolled his eyes. 

Jongdae grinned in response, “Still as grumpy as ever, I see. Good, good. It would be a bummer if you fell out of touch.” he cooed sarcastically, making a motion as if he wanted to pinch Baekhyun’s cheeks but stopped himself before Baekhyun could slap his hand away. 

“Listen. I have thousands of better things to do than talking to you, so if you will excuse me…” he tried walking away but of course Kim Jongdae wasn’t exactly the type of person who would let Baekhyun go away.

“Wait, wait.” Jongdae grabbed Baekhyun’s arm, his fingers squeezing the skin beneath Baekhyun’s robes. 

“What?” Baekhyun barked, looking at Jongdae’s hand with utter and complete disgust.

“I really do have a question.” he hummed, loosening the grip. “Since you are self-proclaimed half-veela-”

“Three-quarter,” hissed Baekhyun through his clenched teeth.

Jongdae waved his hand, showing how much he cared about that detail. “Since you are an _almost_ veela, and your seventeenth birthday is approaching does it mean that soon enough you're gonna hunt some poor soul to spend eternity with you?” Jongdae grinned, his eyes crinkling. 

Now, if anyone else (maybe except Kyungsoo) asked this question to Baekhyun, he would scoff and politely tell them that it’s a little bit rude to ask Veelas about mating. It was a sensitive subject even among Veelas themselves. Not every Veela has a mate but if they do, their mate is to be treated as something precious beyond any measurement. Someone to protect and call their own. Baekhyun thought it was awfully romantic. He loved it, however, it was something very Personal.

And this was Kim Jongdae asking. All playful sparks in his eyes, all nasty snarls, all the tilts of his head. All of that was an offense. In a second Baekhyun’s hand flew to grip the collar of Jongdae’s uniform. The confidence in Jongdae’s eyes flattered. It shattered, it came to shambles only to be rebuilt in a matter of seconds. But Baekhyun noticed the hesitance. He always noticed everything about Jongdae.

_Keep your friends close and enemies closer._

“Shut up, Kim.” Baekhyun drawled slowly through clenched teeth. “I’m not gonna _hunt_ them. We will be drawn to each other when the time is right.”

Jongdae’s eyes widened slightly before he burst into laughter so loud that people in the corridor around them halted for a moment. Baekhyun bared his teeth, fully aware of the subtle bluish glow his eyes radiated. Jongdae’s fingers sat on the top of Baekhyun’s hand, pushing it away from the collar he was gripping. 

“You can bullshit me all you want, Byun.” Jongdae laughed mockingly before leaning forward. “But I don’t believe you and I’m sure that as soon as you find out who your mate is, you’re gonna be even more disgusting than you are.”

A hot blush crept on Baekhyun’s cheeks, coloring them with the extra shade of pink. He shook his head, tossing back silver stands of his hair.

“Oh really? Well, we can only hope that it’s going to be someone who’s far away from you then.” Baekhyun barked back, anger flooding his veins, “Because if you as much as lay a finger on them, I’m gonna kill you in cold blood.”

He didn’t wait to watch Jongdae’s reaction. 

ﾟ+..｡*ﾟ+

Baekhyun was naturally gifted in potion-making. Whether it had something to do with him being a Veela or with natural talent, had been unclear but it wasn’t like he was dying to find out anyway. As long as his grades were outstanding and his charming smile didn’t flatter, he could use the potions’ room in the dungeons whenever he wished. At least unofficially. But he was pretty sure that their potions’ professor Heechul knew exactly who occasionally stole the key to the room and he didn’t mind.

Which was exactly why Baekhyun could calmly stir the potion in his cauldron without any unwanted attention. 

The potion itself was special. It was one of the most dangerous potions in the world, hard to produce and requiring more attention than any other potion. Everything about it had been special - coming from the color of dusty pink, through the soft but liquid texture, up till the scent. Baekhyun inhaled deeply, feeling his worries leave his mind and his concerns slipping away. His eyelashes fluttered slowly. This was it. The cinnamon, the lavender, were the most distinct scents, but he could also sense the old parchment and wet soil… the intoxicating combination that he - in a short time - would smell on his mate. They hadn’t even met yet and his scent was like a balm for Baekhyun’s nerves.

“Why the hell does the room stink of algae and salt?” the door opened with a loud bang, followed by an annoyed, obnoxious voice.

Baekhyun sighed and put the lid on the cauldron. Out of all people. Him.

“Kim Jongdae, what are you doing here?” Baekhyun turned on his heel, hiding the cauldron behind his back. He wasn’t exactly doing anything illegal here but he didn’t need Jongdae’s nasty remarks either. He didn’t need more poison than the one he brewed. 

“This is a dungeon and I’m a Slytherin. I have every right to be here.” He snarked mockingly because he just couldn’t make it easy for Baekhyun, could he? “My question stands? What the fuck smells so weird?”

A twisted, bitter laugh rose in Baekhyun’s throat. What was that? Algas and salt? Oh, that was delightful. Jongdae should have been more careful with his words, always as accurate as arrows slashing through the sky. Baekhyun’s lips crooked in an eat-shitting grin.

“It’s an Amortentia, loser. It smells of what you love and enjoy the most.” He explained, lazily pushing himself off the counter. “I must say I’m not surprised that you hate what you love. It actually suits you, you know? Love doesn’t really work well with your image.” Baekhyun hissed, savoring the insult on his tongue.

He didn’t know what he expected out of this. Something mean, probably. Words that would cut his heart, a growl that would shatter his bones, laugh that would crash his soul maybe. Instead, he was met with complete and utter silence that hurt much more than any of the comments that Baekhyun so masochistically got used to.

Jongdae’s jaw was clenched, his face hard and his eyes so dark that for a moment Baekhyun felt like they sucked in the entire light in the world. He tried naming the emotions he saw, giving them labels that would make him feel more comfortable. That he could pick on.

_Sadness._

That’s what it was.

Sadness.

Baekhyun parted his lips, hesitantly, carefully, afraid of doing even more harm than he intended to. He hated Kim Jongdae, yes. But, for some reason, lips twisted down and his eyes not as bright as always, brought Baekhyun nothing but a sting of pain.

“Fuck you, Byun Baekhyun.” Jongdae spat, inhaling sharply. “Fuck you and your fucking Amortentia.”

And just like that Baekhyun was left alone, the door shutting so hard and loud that it rattled phials and jars standing on the table. Minutes later, the entire cauldron full of love potion was flushed in the girls’ bathroom on the second floor. The echo of Moaning Myrtle giggles was accompanying Baekhyun until he fell asleep.

ﾟ+..｡*ﾟ+

In the end - Jongdae was right. Baekhyun was anticipating meeting his mate. Finding out who they were. Courting them with gifts maybe and lavishing them with attention until they would realize that they were Baekhyun’s mate. It was hard to tell how long it would take. Sometimes it was just a matter of a few days, sometimes weeks, sometimes months… Sometimes even years. Baekhyun shuddered at this thought.

 _“Your mother and I realized that we were mates fairly early as both of us have veela’s blood running under the skin,”_ explained Baekhyun’s father when he was still a small child, even more impatient than he was now. _“If you ever have a mate… You have to be patient with them. They have to realize that themselves. Especially if they are not Veelas, Baekhyunnie.”_

Now - an hour before the day of his birthday - these words, written in capitals, were reprinting themselves on Baekhyun’s heart.

He had always been bad at being patient. It was never his virtue. He was quick and fast, he cut with his snark without a moment of hesitance, and he ran bearing help without questioning his own safety. 

It burned him - knowing that there was a chance he’d have to wait for his perfect half. Knowing that he - Byun Baekhyun - could make them happy faster, earlier. That he could proudly stand by their side to protect them.

He was bad at being patient but this one time he’d have to try. Spin and spin and _dance_ around his loved one until they would fall into his open arms.

Baekhyun buried his nose in the pillow and bit his lower lip. He was afraid that even in the darkness of this room his bright smile would wake up his roommates. 

ﾟ+..｡*ﾟ+

The voice in his head was gentle, delicate, forming words as if it was a melody as if they were sacred. It was Baekhyun’s own voice but different: warmer, cozier, tasting of something rich and beautiful. Not a speech but a song, song that should lure his mate closer, that should put his mate in Baekhyun’s direction.

“ _They are close._ ” this thought slammed into his brain before he fully opened his eyes, before he rolled on his stomach, before he reached out to turn off his alarm.

Baekhyun’s heart rattled anxiously in his chest, pulling him to get up, to get moving to find them. To find _them_ . With shaky fingers, he pushed the curtains of his bed open. He could feel his mate with every inch of his skin. They had to be in the castle, that was the _only_ explanation. 

Once he stepped out of the Gryffindor’s Tower, the song in his head only intensified. It was easy to ignore, at least for Baekhyun, as he has heard Veela’s singing almost all of his childhood. The melody was tender and so was his voice - the lyrics were beautiful too: words full of hope and love and a promise to be devoted forever. Every syllable and every sentence pouring straight out of Baekhyun’s heart. 

Cautiously, he proceeded to go down the stairs, heading to the usual spot where he met with Kyungsoo before breakfast. With every step he took the smell of lavender and cinnamon was growing more and more pronounced. Baekhyun could almost see that in his head: his mate standing at the end of the corridor talking with their friends until they catch a glance of Baekhyun’s blue eyes looking at them, and they throw everything away to fall straight into-

“-Hyun? Are you quite alright?” Kyungsoo gently patted Baekhyun’s arm, pulling him back to earth. 

“Soo.” Baekhyun coughed awkwardly, “I didn’t notice you coming.” he bit the inner side of his cheek, picking up the pace.

Kyungsoo smiled knowingly, as if it was the very answer he expected. “Yes, I can see that, you dream-head.” he nudged Baekhyun with his shoulder. “Happy birthday, loser. I’m honored that you waited for me, instead of chasing your destiny across the hallway.”

Baekhyun’s cheeks tinted with a faint, pink blush. As much as he would love to do that, even he knew that it wasn’t the best idea. 

“Don’t be dramatic, Soo. I would never do that.” Baekhyun grumbled, taking a turn right, doing his best to ignore the aroma of lavender and cinnamon in the air. Hesitantly, he looked around before leaning his head closer to Kyungsoo’s and whispering: “Besides, I still don’t know who that is. All I know is that they are somewhere in the school.” 

Nodding at the hallway in front of them, Kyungsoo winked at Baekhyun.

“Well, try not to lose your head because the dining hall’s pretty full today.” 

Baekhyun shook his head with determination.

“I may not be patient but I waited for this day my entire life.” he stated calmly, eyebrows drawn together but eyes bright and sharp, “There’s no way I’m going to fuck this up,” he added in much husher voice. 

Against his deepest worries and Kyungsoo’s concerns, Baekhyun didn’t go mad as soon as he stepped into the dining hall. The room was filled with morning’s usual scent of warm waffles, coffee and orange juice, attacking his nose and numbing the maddening mixture of lavender and cinnamon. Baekhyun breathed out through his nose and smiled weakly at Kyungsoo. 

“I don’t think I can find them in this crowd,” he shook his head gently, stepping further into the hall.

Perhaps, Baekhyun thought, it was for the best. Not everyone found their mate right after waking up. He waited for seventeen years and he certainly could wait a little bit longer. Especially since his stomach was empty and Baekhyun was really feeling like having a massive birthday breakfast.

As expected as soon as he sat down in his usual spot at the Gryffindor’s table, all eyes landed on him. He predicted that it would happen. Except for the Ravenclaw kid from a second year, Baekhyun was the only one who was visibly a Veela’s descendant. And, whether he liked it or not, there were many rumors about his kind’s mating. Some of them were actually funny - like those claiming that he could read his mate’s mind -, others were almost unbelievable - like the one about tiny red strings connecting him with his mate’s fingers -, at last, there were also those which seemed almost scary. For example, those that claimed that Baekhyun was genetically programmed to knock off his mate as soon as he saw them. 

In the end, no matter what his house-mates believed, all of them were at least a little bit curious about Veela’s mating.

Baekhyun calmly spread the butter on his croissant. 

“I don’t know who that is, if that is what you want to know.” he declared firmly, stuffing his mouth full of the fluffy bread. He swallowed, letting the soft lie sit on the tip of his tongue, “In fact, I’m not even sure if they are here in Hogwarts.”

Kyungsoo delicately elbowed him in the ribs, but Baekhyun ignored that. As much as he loved Kyungsoo, he probably wouldn’t understand what it meant for Veela to protect their mate from everything. Including the unwanted attention. 

Disappointed at the lack of potential drama and rumours, the rest of the table turned their attention to the breakfast. Baekhyun internally sighed with relief. He wasn’t sure he could tell any more lies about this situation. Besides, he was starving and he knew that he would need a lot of strength to survive this day. 

Shushing away all the thoughts about potential mates, Baekhyun poured extra maple syrup on his pancakes. He was feeling like pancakes today, it was his birthday after all.

“Baekhyun, do you remember that we have training next Saturday in the morning?” called Jongin, a fellow Gryfindor. He shuffled a bit closer, pretending that starting a conversation with Baekhyun wasn’t an excuse to sit vis a-vis Kyungsoo. “I hope that this whole… mate thing… isn’t going against this. We need our Keeper, man.”

The answer, carefree and light, was hanging on the tip of Baekhyun’s tongue and the corners of his lips were quirking upwards and the excitement was tingling his muscles, when suddenly everything halted. 

“He’s not a keeper in a relationship and an awful Keeper in Quidditch. I swear, he must be in the team only because of his pretty face.” Kim Jongdae’s hand landed on the table. “No offence to the team, Jongin, but Byun’s dragging it down.”

Baekhyun gulped and his eyes widened abruptly. All traces of smile permanently wiped off his face.

“Oh, so you think that Baekhyun has a pretty face, Jongdae?” Kyungsoo snarled, cocking his head to the side. “I’ve always known that you’re hiding something behind that ridiculous hate.” 

Jongdae laughed nervously and Baekhyun hated how awkward that sounded. He hated this laugh so much.

“I was just trying to be nice to our birthday boy here.” he sneered. Baekhyun finally raised his head to see Jongdae’s cheeks tint with a blush. 

“Uncalled for,” Baekhyun replied, forcing the vowels through his throat. He could feel them leaving scars that would be there for a very long time. The thick scent of lavender and cinnamon doing nothing but irritating them even more. 

“I know. That’s why I tried.” Jongdae smiled widely and quickly brushed off the single strand of hair falling on Baekhyun’s forehead. “Happy birthday, loser. I will give you some slack today.” He added, and quickly ran away, his loud laughter echoing throughout the Dining Hall. 

Baekhyun watched him for a few seconds before angrily turning his attention back to his breakfast. He poured even more maple syrup, creating a tiny maple puddle. He didn’t care; he just wanted to stuff his mouth full and eat away the sheer feeling or anger. 

He simply couldn’t _believe_ that out of all people Kim Jongdae had to be his fucking mate. 

ﾟ+..｡*ﾟ+

“It makes sense, you know?” Kyungsoo mused, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “You two have always had very… unique dynamics. If anyone from Hogwarts could be a match to you, it would be him.”

Baekhyun’s nose scrunched and his forehead wrinkled. 

“What the hell was that supposed to mean?” he asked harshly but Kyungsoo only shrugged and rummaged through his bag in search of Acid Pops. 

“All I’m saying,” he popped the candy into his opened mouth and put another one on Baekhyun’s stuck out tongue. “Is that, despite all mean comments and pranks, you still really like Kim Jongdae.” he almost whispered the name even though they were the only one in the Astronomy Tower right now. As a Ravenclaw, Kyungsoo had a free pass, and Baekhyun - being the best best friend ever - always accompanied him. 

The robes rustled and Baekhyun pulled his knees to the chest. His first instinct was to deny, to revolt against this idiotic accusation. But there was something in his chest that stopped him. That made his toes curl and his throat tighten. The reality, though yet unspoken, tasted bitter on his tongue. Like unsweetened chocolate that he hated.

“That’s what I thought,” Kyungsoo sighed, shaking his head. “You can’t even deny that anymore, can you? Is that a Veela thing, or…?” 

Baekhyun’s eyebrows furrowed and his teeth sank in his lower lip.

“No,” he slowly shook his head, “No, I think it’s been this way for a long time now. I just…” he took a break to carefully pile the words together, to build a sentence in his head and let it crumble and burn into his memory, “I think, I simply didn’t have a good reason to acknowledge it.” he swallowed the lump in his throat, “Because disliking him is much easier when all I get in return is snark and sarcasm.” 

His gaze fixed at the peaceful scenery unfolding beneath their feet and in front of their eyes and hearts. Hogwarts grounds were flourishing at this time of the year - exploding with rich hues of green and bubbling with students’ excited voices.

Baekhyun looked at the sky - the shade of baby blue that matched his eyes - and, for the first time in his life, thought that it looked harmonical with the green. 

ﾟ+..｡*ﾟ+

Among many things that Baekhyun was prepared for, he wasn’t prepared for Kim Jongdae. He was never ready for Jongdae’s wit and irony to shoot at him with perfect precision. He was never ready for the surprisingly strong grip on his wrist. He was never even remotely prepared for his name to resonate across halls and corridors. He was never ready for any of that even though it happened almost every day.

So how, tell me how, could Byun Baekhyun brace himself for the sheer power that was Kim Jongdae as his destined mate.

Nothing changed but everything changed. Nothing changed for Jongdae because he didn’t know yet, but everything changed for Baekhyun. And that made him even more frustrated. 

“Hey, Byun!” drummed against the staircase and Baekhyun ground his teeth. The person nearby looked at him with concern.

“Do you want me to push him down the stairs?” Chanyeol asked quietly, making Baekhyun instinctively fold his hands into fists. Was it because someone threatened his mate, or was it because he wanted to do it himself - he wasn’t sure.

“I can deal with that.” Baekhyun spat out, quite sure that, at this very moment, he would be able to set the entire staircase on fire.

“Byun! Hey, Byun Baekhyun! Don’t ignore me!” 

If anything Baekhyun started walking faster, swiftly dancing in the crowd, skillfully climbing up and up, having nothing but Jongdae’s voice as a soundtrack. The pleasant waves of the adrenaline flooding his veins and fogging his sight. He wasn’t sure why he was doing that but by the time he reached the 7th floor, he was full-on grinning. 

There was something thrilling in knowing that Jongdae would follow him anyway. Even if it was only because Baekhyun was ignoring him. For now - it would be enough. For now, Baekhyun was too starved for the contact with his oblivious mate to care.

Besides, it wasn’t like it made any difference to Jongdae. 

Baekhyun leaned his elbows on the window sleeve. The warm breeze was fanning his face, calming his nerves, and easing his slight anxiety. He was a Veela by blood and by heart - as much as he felt great in the halls, classrooms and dorms, deep down inside he always craved freedom that only nature could guarantee. He took a deep breath-in, inhaling the gentle scent of grass and air. A smile tugged his lips upwards. He took another inhale and, suddenly, his mind clouded with the mixture of cinnamon and lavender. He had to stop his smile from getting wider. 

“What the hell, Byun Baekhyun?” Jongdae panted and Baekhyun didn’t even have to turn around to see his flushed face. Kim Jongdae had never been too good at sports.

Baekhyun shrugged and rested his chin on his folded palms. 

Their petty fights, their bickering, and their arguments - all of that belonged to the public space. The crowd. In fact, Baekhyun could barely recall a time when he was alone with Jongdae. They never clashed in private. There was no point in harming each other, in setting fires and throwing verbal punches, when there was no one else there to witness that.

Being alone was… refreshing.

“Didn’t you hear me calling after you?” Jongdae tried again and this time his voice was coming from a much closer place.

“I heard. I just choose to ignore that.” Baekhyun replied lightly, wondering if Jongdae’s pulse was racing just like his own was. 

Jongdae gasped with an offense and he was about to say something, but Baekhyun lazily waved his hand. 

“Don’t worry, champ. We’re alone here,” he said, cocking his head to the side and finally looking at Jongdae.

His face was still slightly flushed and his chest was still heaving after the chase. Baekhyun thought that it was a little bit endearing. He looked back at the view. Seconds later, Jongdae joined his side, the sleeves of their robes almost brushing. Baekhyun didn’t feel like closing that distance just yet. 

He had no idea how much time had passed while they were standing there in complete silence. Nothing but sounds of their beating hearts and even breathing filling the space between them. Baekhyun wondered if Jongdae found it comforting too. If Jongdae also thought that it was okay not to fight sometimes too.

Surprisingly, or not so, it was Jongdae who broke the silence. His voice slipped between the thin layers of sound and blew it out like a balloon, filling Baekhyun’s ears with the melody of his tone. Baekhyun had always liked Jongdae’s voice. He thought it would sound well with his own. 

One day when Jongdae would accept Baekhyun as his mate, Baekhyun would hear that voice in his head every day. Humming a love song matching Baekhyun's own. The duet that would accompany Baekhyun till the end of his life. 

“The school year's coming to an end…” said Jongdae airly.

Baekhyun’s stomach churned. He hadn’t realized that now he would have to spend time away from… That he would have to spend at home.

“This year passed really fast,” Baekhyun replied at the end. “Any plans for summer?”

Jongdae shook his head, “Not really, we’re probably going to go visit family for a few days and that’s mostly it,” his fingers stretched out, dinging off the edge of the window. “You’re going back to France?”

Baekhyun shifted his weight from foot to foot. He didn’t recall telling Jongdae that his family lived in France. But then, considering that Baekhyun was a Veela, he guessed it wasn’t that hard to figure out. Their community was big there.

“Yeah, actually I am,” he tilted his head to look at Jongdae out of the corner of his eyes. 

“Off to look for your significant other?” Jongdae sniggered and Baekhyun’s nose scrunched.

_If only he knew…_

“That’s none of your business,” he barked in response, making Jongdae giggle.

Once the chuckles in his throat died, he didn’t speak for a long moment. Baekhyun assumed that it meant that he dropped the topic. It would be better that way for both of them.

He was wrong, because Kim Jongdae was nothing but unexpected.

“Say Baekhyun…” Jongdae started quietly and that was the first red sign for Baekhyun. Because of the softness in Jongdae’s voice… that wasn’t something Baekhyun was quite ready for. Not yet. “What is it like to know that there’s someone out there destined to be yours?” 

Baekhyun clicked his tongue, to buy himself some time. But Jongdae, of course, had to completely misunderstand that.

“Obviously! You don’t have to tell me,” he laughed awkwardly, his cheeks coloring red. “If I’m overstepping boundaries or anything… umm, I’m, I’m sorry…” 

Biting the inside of his cheek, Baekhyun laughed internally. Who would have thought that Jongdae would ever apologize to him for anything. But then, they were made to find their ways to each other - Baekhyun had no doubts in that, even if he knew that none of them were in love yet.

“You’re not overstepping anything,” he replied, rolling his head from side to side. “It’s actually… It’s not that different from how it is for non-Veelas, you know? Everybody just has this one soul that it’s meant for them. Be it in a romantic or platonic way.” he gulped and hoped that Jongdae wouldn’t catch that. “It’s the same for you.”

But Jongdae only shook his head slightly.

“I wouldn’t be so sure,” he said and before Baekhyun could stop him, he turned away and marched down the corridor.

It was the last time Baekhyun talked to Jongdae before the summer vacation. 

ﾟ+..｡*ﾟ+

The beginning of July wasn’t bad. The lack of cinnamon and lavender in the air made Baekhyun a little bit uncomfortable but it was nothing he couldn’t endure. He suspected that he would get used to that in a while.

ﾟ+..｡*ﾟ+

In the third week of July, Baekhyun’s skin started to prickle and his nose was almost constantly sniffing the air. He bought himself a small pot of lavender and kept it in his room in order to fill the seemingly empty space in the air.

When his mother asked him how it worked, he said that real lavender couldn’t compare with Jongdae’s scent.

ﾟ+..｡*ﾟ+

At the beginning of August, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol and Jongin came to spend a week with Baekhyun. Their presence was both uplifting and upsetting. Now that Baekhyun was an adult by Veela terms, his nose was much more sensitive and the way his friends smelled, heavily reminded him of Hogwarts, along with what (or rather: who) was missing.

He was, however, grateful for any distraction he could get. When Kyungsoo took him to the side and hurriedly asked how Baekhyun was doing away from Jongdae, Baekhyun sent him the brightest smile he could muster.

When Chanyeol and Jongin asked Baekhyun if he had by any chance found his mate yet, Baekhyun laughed at them and ominously said that it wasn’t that simple.

The sound of his laughter muffled the sound of his heart breaking into pieces.

That night, he started piling cinnamon under his bed.

It smelled flat.

ﾟ+..｡*ﾟ+

The last week of summer vacation was agonizing.

Baekhyun’s skin was tingling with anticipation and nervousness. He could barely eat and barely sleep. The thought of seeing Jongdae again was equally terrifying as euphoric. 

One thought tormented him in the middle of every night:

_Has Jongdae realized by now that he was Baekhyun’s mate? And if not… would he realize once he saw Baekhyun?_

No matter what was the answer, there was one constant: Baekhyun was still completely and utterly unprepared.

ﾟ+..｡*ﾟ+

It was a rainy morning. The big drops of rain had been drumming against the umbrella spreading over Baekhyun’s head. He had been really lucky that Chanyeol and he met on his way to the train station, because in the wake of this morning Baekhyun totally forgot to take his own umbrella. 

“Would you lower that monstrosity a bit, Yeol?” Baekhyun grumbled, running a hand through his hair. He hated humidity for making his hair curl at the tips, making him look like a drenched chicken. It was not a good look for seeing your mate for the first time in months. 

“Woah, woah, someone’s snappy today.” Chanyeol whistled but lowered the umbrella nonetheless. 

“I just really dislike rain, okay?” he shuffled closer to Chanyeol.

“And that comes from a half-Veela that half of a bloodline literally originates from water,” pointed out Kyungsoo, jogging in their direction. “Dear Merlin, you two are so loud. I’m shocked that you haven’t been stopped by a muggle yet.” 

“They are too dumb to understand a word from what we are saying,” Chanyeol waved his hand and, without further explanation, ran and sank into the wall leading to the Platform 9 ¾.

Kyungsoo gently tapped Baekhyun’s shoulder and smiled tentatively. 

“Are you ready to see him again?” he whispered, his big eyes filled with concern.

Baekhyun shook his head. “No, but I don’t think I will ever be. Let’s go.” he declared swiftly and took off.

Seconds later his nose filled with the scent of calming cinnamon and lavender.

He opened his eyes. Jongdae was nowhere at the sight but he was still close enough to pull the pieces of Baekhyun’s tormented and yearning soul together.

The Veela turned around and beamed at Kyungsoo who had just walked out of the passage. 

“False alarm, Soo.” he stated calmly, “I think, at the end, everything’s going to be alright.”

ﾟ+..｡*ﾟ+

After weeks filled with anxiety and longing, Baekhyun thought that it would take him a while to fall into his old routine. He couldn’t be further from the truth. With the faint scent of cinnamon and lavender fanning through the air, everything felt like it was just the way Baekhyun left it. He could breathe again, he could talk and he could laugh like he used to do before the summer break. 

Sure, Jongdae wasn’t by his side yet, but was he ever by his side before? No, he was a constant and something so unchangeable that Baekhyun didn’t even feel the need to go look for him at an instant. For now - he was just happy to be rid of the uncomfortable pain in his chest. 

It was good to _feel_ reality again. To feel relaxed and free and maybe a little bit careless too.

Baekhyun threw his head to the back in a fit of laughter.

“Jongin! You did not tell them that!” Chanyeol wheezed at his side, his long legs thumping against the floor of their compartment. 

“I did!” Jongin giggled, hiding his wide smile behind his hand. “I’m surprised I found this in myself too!”

“Who would have thought that Jongin would talk back to the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement like that…” Kyungsoo grinned mercilessly.

“She’s literally my aunt, guys!” Jongin whined, poorly trying to hide his amusement.

“It’s still pretty badass though!” Baekhyun snickered, pushing himself to his feet. All of them already had their robes on, seeing as they would reach the destination in less than an hour. “I’m going to look for the trolley lady. After all those weeks in the french countryside, I feel like cauldron cakes or something.”

“Buy one for me too!” Chanyeol howled behind him before Baekhyun firmly shut the door leading to the compartment and strolled down the carriage.

A tiny smile was playing in the corners of his lips and nothing, not even his ruined hair, bothered him anymore. He was on his way to Hogwarts and it was going to be his last year. Nothing was going to destroy that. 

In fact, Baekhyun was in such a good mood that he completely ignored that intensified soft humming at the back of his head. That was until he collided with someone’s chest.

“Be more careful and show some- oh,” an oddly strained break, “Baekhyun, hi.” 

Baekhyun’s eyes crinkled. Just when he thought that this day couldn’t get any better. 

“Minseok! Hi!” he beamed at the older, pulling him in a quick hug, “Gods, I haven’t seen you... in what?”

“Two years, it would seem.” Minseok laughed in response. “That’s how long it’s been since I officially finished my education,” he added proudly. “And now I’m back!” he added with a tiny _whoop_ at the end.

“People finally caught up that you’ve been cheating on your exams?” Baekhyun leaned against the wall and smirked wickedly. “Because it’s about time. I’ve heard that you were terrible.” 

Minseok laughed loudly. 

“You’d think but no, actually they still haven’t realized!” he joked lightly, “Actually I think that they are still under the impression I’m some sort of genius because I got an offer to take a position of teacher assistant for Care of Magical Creatures.” 

“Did you take the offer?” Baekhyun wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“And what do you think, Byun?” someone coughed behind Minseok’s back and, making Baekhyun gasp inaudibly. “He is in this damned train, of course, he accepted the offer.” Jongdae added, budging Minseok aside so that he could stand between both of them 

Baekhyun snarled, quickly patching himself back and briefly eyeing the other. Jongdae had grown up over the summer but not as much as he’d probably wished to. He was still pretty short, being more or less of Baekhyun’s height. His hair was a tad longer, his cheekbones a little bit more defined, his tan maybe a little bit darker but that was all. The annoying glint in his eyes was still there. The ever-present smirk was still as clear as the moon in the cloudless night. The smugness on his was as permanent as their conversation on the seventh floor had never happened.

The muscles on Baekhyun’s shoulders loosened up.

_Jongdae didn’t know what they were yet._

“You two are still at the state of war?” Minseok’s eyebrow raised slightly. 

“It’s never been declared in the first place.” Baekhyun shrugged.

“That’s because the only time you play fair is in Quidditch,” Jongdae folded his arms on the chest. “A declaration would be too much to you, wouldn’t it?” 

The tips of Baekhyun’s ears burned. Clearly, Jongdae didn’t mean any type of romantic declaration but the statement still didn’t sit well with Baekhyun. Because in the end, one of them would have to declare. And seeing as Baekhyun was the Veela, he supposed he’d be the one to do that first.

“You get what you deserve, Kim Jongdae,” he snapped his fingers in Jongdae’s direction, completely missing the way Minseok’s eyes lightened up with amusement.

ﾟ+..｡*ﾟ+

As much as Baekhyun had missed Hogwarts dearly, he did not miss having to get up early. Rubbing his eyes from the remaining layers of sleepiness, he slowly dragged his feet to the Dining Hall. Kyungsoo walking next to him looked as chirped as always. Which in his version looked pretty intimidating but Baekhyun knew better. 

“It’s barely been three weeks of school and I already miss summer vacations,” Chanyeol whined as they moved closer to their usual breakfast spot. 

Baekhyun’s lips thinned, the words waking him up a little bit. If there was anything he didn’t miss, it was how he felt over last summer. 

“At this point, I just want it to be the weekend already…” added Jongin, frantically flicking through his Charms’ textbook. Baekhyun had a feeling that he didn’t finish his essay last night despite his heated promises that he would do it on time this week.

Kyungsoo leaned over the table to point out a mistake. Baekhyun sighed, pondering when these two would realize their, quite obvious, mutual attraction. He inhaled deeply, savoring in the lingering scent of orange jam, cinnamon, and lavender. 

“I don’t know what is that, Sehunnie,” a familiar whine invaded Baekhyun’s bubble, making him straighten his back. Kim Jongdae might be tiny, but he never failed to drag attention when he walked inside the Hall.

“You have just claimed that the world _stinks_ with _seawater_ and you don’t know what it is?” Sehun replied calmly. 

“I know that it sounds odd but it’s really not that bad though!” Baekhyun could literally hear the pout in Jongdae’s voice. “It’s actually kind of soothing, I don’t know, Sehunnie.” he sighed, passing Gryffindor’s table. 

Baekhyun’s knuckles turned white under the table and the hair raised on his neck. He could almost feel Jongdae’s touch ghosting on his neck. He could imagine Jongdae’s surprised gasp. He could foresee the way he would freeze and started stuttering. Baekhyunn was ready, he sure as hell was ready to be dragged out of the hall by his mate and-

Baekhyun flushed red.

Jongdae passed his table without uttering a word.

Baekhyun hadn’t realized until later that day that it was Jongdae’s birthday. He didn’t even get a chance to say his wishes, because - mysteriously - Jongdae disappeared right after breakfast. 

ﾟ+..｡*ﾟ+

It was torture because now Baekhyun knew that Jongdae could _smell_ him and yet - nothing changed. 

“Are you sure he was referring to you?” asked Kyungsoo pulling the Transfiguration book from the shelf. 

“Who else could smell of seaweed and sea salt so heavily that he would say, allow me to quote that, the whole world smells of the sea.” Baekhyun explained in a hushed tone, carefully looking around. 

Kyungsoo clicked his tongue as his eyes traced the table of contents. 

“That’s fair point.” he agreed at the end.

“Not to mention that I heard from Park Chanyeol, who heard it from Kang Seulgi, who heard it from Kim Min- professor Minseok, that Jongdae complained about hearing some buzzing inside his head,” Baekhyun reported with excitement.

Glasses slipped off Kyungsoo’s nose as he threw Baekhyun a confused look. Baekhyun rolled his eyes.

“It means that he can hear the mating song.”

“Oh,” Kyungsoo’s eyes widened, “Does it mean that you also can hear- You know what, nevermind. Maybe I don’t want to know but it would certainly explain your intensified chaoticness.” 

“That can’t be a real word.”

“Well, you hear a love song in your head, suck it up, Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo shrugged and put the book back on its place on the bookshelf. “And I think you should consider talking to Jongdae about that. It may be natural to you, but nothing in the world prepared him for this situation.”

ﾟ+..｡*ﾟ+

The thing was, Baekhyun resonated, that Kyungsoo was right. Jongdae was probably very confused and lost, having no one who could explain the situation to him. Baekhyun, as his mate and an actual Veela, could easily dispel his worries. And he would. He really would. If his mate was anyone other than Kim Jongdae.

Because no matter how he felt about that - their dynamics hadn’t changed. They still fought in the hallways, Jongdae still picked at him from the opposite side of the classroom, Baekhyun still made the potions in Jongdae’s cauldron boil when the other wasn’t looking. It was natural for Baekhyun to behave like that around Jongdae. It still hadn’t changed. 

And that was mostly why Baekhyun had no idea how to approach Jongdae about the issue. 

He waited and waited and waited until reality came to the conclusion that it was time to punish him.

Two months had to pass until Jongdae wrapped his fingers around Baekhyun’s biceps and pulled him into the Room of Requirement. 

“What have you _fucking_ done to me this time, Byun Baekhyun?”

Oh, _ooh_. It wasn’t too good.

Jongdae was _seething_. 

“I haven’t done anything, punk.” Baekhyun yelped in reply, yanking his arm from Jongdae’s grip.

Now, completely unoccupied, Jongdae’s fingers instantly moved to rake through his thick, curly strands. 

“Don’t you fucking dare to joke right now, Baekhyun.” Jongdae spat out angrily. “This is not funny and we’re not walking out of this room until you explain how to undo it.”

Baekhyun looked around. The Room of Requirement was much smaller than he remembered. Just two armchairs and a table between them. He swallowed the lump in his throat and sat on the armrest.

“And what exactly, according to you, have I done?” he asked thickly. 

Jongdae laughed hysterically. “I can tell you know exactly what I’m talking about. I know you well enough to recognize when you’re nervous.” 

Baekhyun bared his teeth, barely concealing his anger.

“And I can easily tell when you are scared so spit it out, Kim Jongdae.” he howled, pinning Jongdae with the gaze of his ice-blue eyes. 

Jongdae’s face, if it was possible, grew paler and his eyes glimmered with tears of frustration that would never be spilled. Not in Baekhyun’s presence at least. Not yet.

“I…” Jongdae started, uttering one syllable. His voice was suddenly much smaller, more fragile, less agile. It made Baekhyun’s heart fill with guilt. “I can _fucking_ hear your voice in my head. You just keep singing,” he said quietly, before falling on the unoccupied chair. 

Baekhyun’s heart hammered against his ribcage. It crushed bones and burned their remains, leaving a deep black hole in the middle. A hole full of raw feelings. Baekhyun’s fingers tickled, begging for physical contact with the person sitting in front of him.

“Oh,” he said finally.

Jongdae looked at him behind a curtain of long locks. His eyes were brimming with fire. 

“That’s all you have to say?” he wheezed, “Fucking _undo_ it. I can barely sleep, I can barely eat, I can’t fucking focus. It’s been going on and on for _weeks_. I’m good at pretending I’m not bothered but even Sehun’s starting to suspect something.” his voice started slipping into something breathless and hysterical and on auto-pilot, Baekhyun moved to crunch next to Jongdae. “I don’t know how long I can do this anymore.” Jongdae squeaked and Baekhyun’s heart hurled, “You wanted me to beg? Please,” his hand found its way to Baekhyun’s, “Here I am. I’m begging.”

It was hard - Baekhyun realized - looking into Jongdae’s eyes that were full of hope and shame. It was hard - holding his hand that was burning every inch of Baekhyun’s skin. It was hard - knowing that he couldn’t do that one thing his mate asked him to do. 

Baekhyun expected that this conversation would be hard. But he never expected to have it when Jongdae was in _pain_. 

When he finally spoke - his voice was paper-thin. It could burn down under Jongdae’s hot breath at any given second. 

“Do you like the song I’m singing in your head?”

A single tear rolled down Jongdae’s cheek. Anger and sadness finally pushing his body to the point he had to break boundaries that he promised himself he would never break. 

“Does it matter?” Jongdae laughed hoarsely. “I don’t want to hear it for the rest of my life, knowing that I will most likely never see you once the school year’s over.” 

Baekhyun shook his head, his fingers tracing circles in Jongdae’s palm. 

“Why do you make everything so hard?” he cried nervously, “Just answer the _damn_ question, Kim Jongdae.” 

A beat of silence. A sound of the howling wind outside the room. A single beat of a tormented heart. And a single syllable of the song inside their heads or hearts.

“It’s… not that bad.” Jongdae admitted, dropping his eyes down. “I just… I can’t stand the thought of having you inside my head more than I already have.” 

Baekhyun breathed in deeply, stealing every drop of cinnamony-lavender scent that was marking the air.

“What do you know about Veela’s mating, Jongdae?” he asked breathlessly.

“Not much.” Jongdae’s head lifted in confusion.

“Well… I recommend you to take a deep breath, close your eyes, and listen to the song inside your head.” Baekhyun swallowed, “It usually helps me.” he added sheepishly. 

Jongdae’s eyes fluttered closed and his body rested against the back of the armchair. Baekhyun’s grip on his hand tightened. He had never seen Jongdae relaxed. He had never seen his face slowly going slack, he had never seen a relaxed smile curling up the corners of his lips. He had never seen his muscles loosen and he had never felt his skin soften like a kitten’s belly after belly-rubs. He had never felt the warmth of Jongdae’s skin under his fingertips.

It had always been war, cold war, war filled with conflicting emotions. A series of battles without a winner. And fights verbal, physical, and filled with spite. There was no peace, no comfort. Even short moments of truce had an underlying layer of conspiracy. 

Baekhyun gnawed at his lower lip.

“You were right,” Jongdae murmured quietly. He was almost purring. “It really helps,” he added.

“I’m glad,” Baekhyun whispered, his voice wet with something he was too afraid to name yet. 

Something in Jongdae’s dementor shifted. Just slightly, barely noticeable change of the atmosphere and facial expression. Baekhyun wanted to move his hand away but, as soon as he tried, Jongdae’s fingers grabbed his wrist. His eyes had already been opened. 

He laughed. The type of laugh that had never been meant for Baekhyun. The soft laugh. Warm one. The one that usually made Baekhyun’s blood boil. But not this time. Not this time.

“You little piece of shit,” Jongdae drew out at last. “You fucking, _fishy_ , piece of shit.” his fingers slipped in the space between Baekhyun’s spanned ones. “You knew before and you didn’t tell me?” 

Baekhyun fluttered his eyelids and puckered his lips. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

Jongdae laughed and this laugh sounded like a crackling fire. It made Baekhyun tentatively move closer. 

“You didn’t tell me that I’m your mate, when I had this big fat crush on you for _ages_? I cannot believe you, Byun Baekhyun.” Jongdae cackled airly as if his whole face wasn’t burning. Meanwhile, Baekhyun felt as if his body turned into a stone, every inch of his energy focusing solely on stopping his heart from ripping out the chest. 

Slowly, Jongdae’s smile faded from his face, overshadowed by restless panic.

“Because I got it right, didn’t I? That’s why… I… um, if you made me say that and it’s not true, I swear to god-” 

Baekhyun’s arms hooked around Jongdae’s neck and a whole Byun Baekhyun threw himself on Jongdae’s skinny lap, pushing him chest-to-chest. 

“No, no, no.” Baekhyun shook his head, deep breath ghosting against Jongdae’s neck. ”You are my mate. I’m just…” he sobbed tearlessly, “You don’t even know how long, I’ve waited for you to say _that_.”

ﾟ+..｡*ﾟ+

In the end, they decided to keep it quiet at the beginning, because not much had changed between them. They still fought in the corridors, exchanging playful insults and harmless mockeries. Baekhyun still made Jongdae’s blood boil and Jongdae still made Baekhyun’s eyes glow with the clearest shade of blue. 

At the same time - everything changed. Every word was designed to tickle, instead of hurt. Each stinging comment was turned into a kiss shared in private, instead of a punch. Every attempt of physical contact now reached the aim, instead of missing it. 

Baekhyun easily started loving it. The shift of their dynamics, barely detectable for anyone else except for them. 

Kyungsoo knew because someone had to cover for Baekhyun when he sneaked out to Honeydukes with Jongdae in the middle of the winter. 

Jongdae confessed that Minseok also knew - _“He probably had known longer than any of us. Longer than it even started for you and me.”_ \- and Baekhyun was grateful for that because he couldn’t possibly imagine how hard it would be for Jongdae if he had no one he trusted to confine to. 

With time, he realized that the scent of cinnamon and lavender started permanently imprinting on his skin. 

ﾟ+..｡*ﾟ+

They chose the first day of spring because it would be nice to start this season with something new. And because it would be hard to hide in the Hogwart grounds when the weather was getting warm. 

They decided not to be cocky about that. Not too much at least.

Baekhyun was smiling like a Cheshire cat, listening to what Seulgi had to say while slowly cutting his piece of chocolate cake. 

“I hope that I don’t need to remind you that this weekend we play against the Slytherins.” Seulgi glared at Kyungsoo - the only insider who wasn’t a Gryffindor and a Quidditch player. “Our strategy is impeccable and we have to win this match!” 

Cinnamon and lavender enwrapped her last words out of nowhere. Baekhyun shuddered with excitement.

“What are you going to do with the fact that Baekhyunnie here has a soft spot for Slytherins though?” sing-songed Jongdae, hooking his finger over the collar of Baekhyun’s robes.

Baekhyun instantly pushed him away. 

“How many times do I have to tell you not to touch my robes if you haven’t washed your hands first?” he winced, checking for any traces of sugar powder on the fabric. Finding none he looked up to meet Jongdae’s, shining with mirth, eyes. “Besides, we all know that you just use those matches as an extent to our fights because in reality you know you wouldn’t stand a chance against me.” 

Jongdae’s lips curled up smugly and if Baekhyun could he would pull him down to kiss that smirk away. 

_“Not yet,”_ he reminded himself internally. 

“Our past begs to disagree, Byun.” Jongdae rested his hands above his knees and leaned down to be face-to-face with Baekhyun. 

At this point the whole table, no, whole Dining Hall was holding their breath. Baekhyun and Jongdae had never really gotten into serious physical encounters but everything about this situation screamed “different”. Chanyeol subtly shifted his wand in case he had to interfere. Kyungsoo rolled his eyes.

“It does, doesn’t it?” Baekhyun murmured, narrowing his eyes, gaze briefly dropping to Jongdae’s curled up lips. 

“Definitely.” Jongdae - that smug bastard - licked his bottom lip. “I think I stood up against you nicely once or twice. Ha, I’d even go as far as to say that you _enjoyed_ that.” 

Chanyeol raised from his seat and firmly pushed them apart.

“Okay,” he laughed nervously, “I think that’s enough for now. This is a war-free zone, you can call it a _‘Quidditch break’_ or something.”

Jongdae’s gaze flickered from Baekhyun to Chanyeol and, once again, back to Baekhyun.

“Perhaps, Chanyeol here is right.” he straightened his back and backed away from the table. “I shall take my leave, I can tell when I’m not wanted.” he raised his hands defenselessly. 

Baekhyun’s blood buzzed with adrenaline and the song in his head howled, hinting Jongdae’s excitement. 

“Wait, Kim!” Baekhyun called, rising to his feet and pointing at Jongdae. He was thriving in the attention granted to them by the eyes of the entire school. “I think you forgot something, flower boy!”

Jongdae’s smile sharpened. “Oh, really?” he stepped closer, “And what would that be?”

“You didn’t even kiss me good luck,” Baekhyun laughed loudly and Jongin sucked a breath.

Jongdae’s palm lightly hit his forehead. 

“Merlin!” he gasped theatrically, “How could I forget?”

And then, to the surprise of everyone gathered (except Kyungsoo), Jongdae covered the remaining distance between them and their lips, pressing a short but very hot kiss on Baekhyun’s lips.

As soon as he was moving away, Baekhyun fist curled around Jongdae’s collar and pulled him close once again to leave one more kiss in the corner of his lips. 

“Satisfied now?” Jongdae whispered hotly into Baekhyun’s parted mouth.

“Mhm... very,” purred Baekhyun in response, letting go of Jongdae. 

Before he turned around, Baekhyun caught sight of Jongdae’s beautiful cherry-kissed smirk. 

“See you in the evening, I hope you remember about our date, cinnamon bun!” he called sweetly after his boyfriend.

“Literally, how could I forget, my gillyweed!” threw Jongdae over his shoulder and gracefully slipped out through the door.

Baekhyun could feel a dumb smile blossoming on his face, along with red patches on his cheeks. He turned his attention back to the table.

“Guys, what the fuck?” Chanyeol shrieked almost muffling Sehun’s “called it!” coming from the direction of Slytherin’s table.

_The end_

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Stay updated on my writing by following me on twitter: @sunwritten_


End file.
